lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Cartoon Network Toonix Bumpers (2010 - 2012)
Over the course of time, from 2010 until 2012, Cartoon Network's Latin American version has aired many Toonix (LA version of Noods) era bumpers with (almost) every CN character as a Toonix. With over 8 years of these behind us, some will go missing. Here are some notable lost bumpers: UP NEXT: *Codename: Kids Next Door Up Next bumper (With Numbuh 1 as a Toonix) (FOUND) *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Up Next bumper (With Bloo as a Toonix) *More 2012 Coming Up Next Bumpers (with the 2010 logo) *Regular Show Up Next bumper (2011 Version w/ Old 2004 Logo) (FOUND) *2012 bumpers with 2010 CN Logo *Halloween bumpers (PARTIALLY FOUND) *Squirrel Boy up next bumper (with Rodney as a Toonix) *Edgar and Ellen up next bumper (with Edgar as a Toonix) *Eliot Kid up next bumper (with Eliot as a Toonix) (FOUND) *Totally Spies up next bumper (with Alex as a Toonix) (LOW QUALITY FOUND) *Monica's Gang up next bumper (with the 2004 logo) (FOUND) *Ed, Edd n Eddy up next bumper (with Ed as a Toonix) (better quality) *Evil Con Carne Up Next bumper (with Hector and Boskov as Toonix) *Being Ian up next bumper (with Ian as a Toonix) *Chop Socky Chooks up next bumper (with Chuckie Chan as a Toonix) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold up next bumper (with Batman as a Toonix) (LOW QUALITY FOUND) *Casper's Scare School up next bumper (with Casper as a Toonix) (FOUND) *Chowder up next bumper (with Chowder as a Toonix) (FOUND) (HIGHER QUALITY FOUND WITH NO VOICEOVER) *Transformers: Animated up next bumper (with Optimus Prime as a Toonix) (FOUND) *Master Raindrop up next bumper (with Raindrop as a Toonix) (FOUND) *Scaredy Squirrel up next bumper (with Scaredy Squirrel as a Toonix) (LOW QUALITY FOUND) *Sidekick up next bumper (with Eric Needles as a Toonix) (LOW QUALITY FOUND) *Justice League Unlimited up next bumper (with Superman as a Toonix) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey up next bumper (with Jake Spidermonkey as a Toonix) *Camp Lazlo up next bumper (with Lazlo as a Toonix) *Robotboy up next bumper (with Robotboy as a Toonix) *Powerpuff Girls Z up next bumper (Latin American Spanish variant; with Hyper Blossom as a Toonix) (BRAZILIAN PORTUGUESE VERSION FOUND) *The Looney Tunes show up next bumper (with Wile E. Coyote as a Toonix) (FOUND) *What ever happened to Robot Jones? Up next bumper (existance unconfirmed) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi up next bumper (with Yumi Yoshimura as a Toonix) *¡Mucha Lucha! up next bumper (with Rikochet as a Toonix) (better quality) *Sítio do Picapau Amarelo up next bumper (Latin American Spanish variant; with Emilia as a toonix) (BRAZILIAN PORTUGUESE VERSION FOUND) *Dude, What Would Happen up next bumper (existance unconfirmed) *The Tex Avery Show up next bumper (with Droopy as a Toonix) *The Secret Saturdays up next bumper (with Zak Saturday as a Toonix) *Cortos bunch of cartoon shorts like IMP, Pat & Stan, Mok the little Dog, etc up next bumper (with a stitched up doll Toonix) *YooHoo and Friends up next bumper (with Lemmee as a Toonix) 'OTHER BUMPERS:' *More Monica's Gang bumpers (with the 2004 logo) *More The Amazing World of Gumball bumpers (better quality) *More Ben 10: Alien Force bumpers (with sound) *More Billy & Mandy bumpers (with sound) *More Justice League Unlimited bumpers (with sound) *More Robotboy bumpers (with sound) *More The Powerpuff Girls bumpers (with sound) *More Camp Lazlo bumpers (with sound) *More Total Drama bumpers (with sound) *More Star Wars: The Clone Wars bumpers (with sound) *More Flapjack bumpers (with sound) *More My Gym Partner's a Monkey bumpers (with sound) *More Ed, Edd n Eddy bumpers (with sound) *More "generic" bumpers (with sound) *More Codename: Kids Next Door bumpers (with sound) *More Foster's Home bumpers *More Teen Titans bumpers (with sound) *More Ben 10 bumpers *More Chowder bumpers (with sound) *Monica's Gang "Magali/Maggy eats a watermelon" bumper (better quality) *Pokémon bumpers *Powerpuff Girls Z bumpers *More Scooby-Doo bumpers *More Sidekick bumpers (with sound) *More Scaredy Squirrel bumpers (with sound) *Gumball balloon bumper (better quality) (FOUND) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DfmsyM9ilo *More Gumball bumpers *More Chop Socky Chooks (with sound) *Mordecai playing a videogame bumper *More Looney Tunes bumpers *More Tom & Jerry bumpers *More Dragon Ball bumpers *More Dragon Ball Z bumpers Category:Lost Cartoon Network Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost CGI Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost TV Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Partially Found Media